User talk:CSelvakumar
Welcome Hi CSelvakumar -- we are excited to have you as part of the Wikia community! Thank you for your interest in . Since this wiki has been inactive for some time, I have granted you admin rights there so that you can help to bring it to life. Please be respectful of previous work or users, but feel free to edit, move or reorganize existing content as needed to make a better wiki -- just be kind in the way you proceed. Starting or relaunching a wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success -- previous users may have missed some of these steps. * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine :Hi Selva! :I'm afraid we don't do private wikis, where editing is restricted. However, this wiki has existed for several months without edits -- I think it is unlikely that you will be disturbed by outside users while your class is running. If by chance someone outside your class makes an edit, it is very easy for you to perceive it in the "History" page for each article when doing your grading, or even to undo it (while providing a polite explanation to the editor on their talk page). :You are welcome to add any information you like to the wiki, even if it is class-focused. It's not necessary, but if you prefer, your students could begin articles in the Nanotechnology project namespace, by creating page titles like "Nanotechnology:Page name" -- these will not be included in the wiki's page count or site search, and are even less likely to be disturbed by outside users. When the students consider the articles complete, they could then be moved into the main namespace for everyone to see and work on. :Please let me know if that answers your questions -- I am happy to help. — Catherine (talk) 18:24, 25 June 2008 (UTC)